He Didn't See What He Didn't See
by Belen09
Summary: Malcolm was feeling particularly good since he had escaped the hangman's noose. Actually smiled as he walked toward Trip's quarters . . . Spoiler for "The Communicator". Adult content M/M Fluff, Fluff and more Fluff with a smidge of angst.


He Didn't See What He Didn't See

Malcolm was feeling particularly good since he had escaped the hangman's noose. Actually smiled as he walked toward Trip's quarters . . . Spoiler "The Communicator". Adult in content with fluff, nice fluff, but still fluff. You have been warned.

OOOOO

A.N. Okay, normally I don't write adult material because I am not very good at it – but I was going through 'papers' and found something I wrote over ten years ago as stress relief . . . I know the title is a double negative, but it is descriptive . . . For Stan.

OOOOO

Malcolm was feeling particularly good since he had escaped the hangman's noose. Actually smiled as he walked toward Trip's quarters (normally he might have maintained the illusion of going to 'Commander Tucker's quarters' for propriety's sake, but he felt too happy.) A bounce in his step. He recognized how 'cheating death' made life a little brighter, a little dearer . . .

Planned on sharing his good fortune with Trip, who'd not only put in his engineering expertise to save himself and the captain, but had suffered some personal embarrassment when his arm and hand were cloaked. Malcolm wanted to personally thank his love . . .

Arrived at Trip's cabin, rang the bell. It took a long time for the door to open, but the lieutenant didn't notice. His good humor had extended to even anticipating fun he'd have with his so brilliant friend.

Trip motioned Malcolm to enter; waved his arm which had somewhat returned to view. "Oh, hi Malcolm . . . Come on in."

Malcolm paused as he entered. Couldn't keep his hands off his love. Immediately placed his arms around Trip's body; felt with his hands the solidity of the man's muscles through his uniform. 'Ah, life felt so good . . .'

Covered Trip's lips with his mouth. Tasted and smelt the familiar flavor. But, then he realized that Trip wasn't responding, at least not so much as usual . . .

"Think we could close the door, lieutenant?" Trip usually wasn't sarcastic, but this time his voice fairly dripped with it. 'Ouch!' Malcolm waited as Trip closed the door. "Sorry, love." (Malcolm was usually cognizant of his surroundings, but when he wasn't, 'the heavens could fall' and he wouldn't know.)

Trip walked deeper into his quarters, seemed to be thinking about something – preoccupied. Even frowned, and had a pensive look on his face. Shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay, I just had something on my mind." Made an effort to smile, reaching out to touch Malcolm with the hand that was still partly cloaked.

Malcolm both noticed and didn't notice – he closed his eyes, enjoying his love's unique touch. Trip's hands were always a little rough, the skin of his fingers, a bit abraded from work. He would apologize to Malcolm for the texture – lotion never seemed to take care of the problem. (Besides which Malcolm didn't like the smell; he wanted to smell his love, not lotion.) "I wanted to thank you," began the dark haired man, having the need to show gratitude when someone had helped him, even when that person was someone that he should have expected to receive help from.

Trip couldn't help but smile a little at Malcolm's words. It was a little sad this aspect of Malcolm's character. Didn't stop touching Malcolm, but reached out with his other hand, turned off the overhead light, and plunged the room in darkness – save the light from the stars. "It's okay Mal, I just wanted to make love in the dark, okay?" He had to explain his action as they usually made love with the lights on, enjoying not only the touch but the sight of each other.

"Okay . . ." Malcolm deliberately decided to ignore the usual wary attitude that came with being in the dark. Where else could he be safer than with Trip? Resumed his former position, arms around Trip's body, kissing his lips. Felt Trip grab his buttocks, pull his body inward so that full contact was made. The Englishman could feel Trip's member as well as his own touch, through the material of their uniforms. It had been literally days since he could do this . . .

Heard Trip laugh sweetly, "Think someone's feeling pretty good!" Trip pulled away, gently . . . Malcolm guessed that his love was removing his uniform and removed his own – stood naked, feeling the swirl of small air currents that flowed in response to their movements.

Trip then again touched his lover's skin. Malcolm responded immediately and pulled the man into his grasp. "Oh, you don't know how 'good' I feel!" He put his hand on Trip's cock, a promise of things to come.

"Careful, too much of that will 'spoil' the fun." But Trip didn't object as Malcolm knelt before him, held on to the back of his thighs. Trip's lover could feel the goose flesh on the Southerner's legs – made a mental note to get Trip to bed and warm him up.

Placed his mouth around the tip of Trip's cock. Touched his tongue to the slit. Probed just a little feeling the contours of the hole, then gently slid his love's cock over the top of his tongue. Aware of how the member glided against the palate of his mouth. The taste of Trip; he loved the flavor of his love. (Would remember it forever.)

Malcolm stopped before Trip came, not out of meanness but rather because he both wanted Trip to be warm and because Trip loved to pleasure him on the bed. "Come my love, let's lie down."

OOOOO

Malcolm slowly became awake; enjoyed the warmth and comfort of Trip's body nestled against his own. Trip was a sound sleeper. (He usually looked so peaceful that Malcolm would normally lie in a blissful state just watching his love breathe. At that moment all would be right with the world . . .)

However, being in the dark didn't grant him this pleasure so he carefully reached over, and turned on the small light next to Trip's bed . . . As his eyes adjusted to the light he regarded the form of his naked love, so relaxed in his slumber. Took in the sight . . . Malcolm's eyes were drawn to a spot on Trip's body. Uh . . .

Uh . . .

Trip's arm wasn't the only appendage affected by the cloaking mishap. Malcolm found himself looking at an anatomical anomaly – a large section of Trip's lower abdomen and groin exposed, red, skinless, but not bleeding. Fascinated, Malcolm wondered about the mechanics of the device that caused this and if a human could be safely cloaked. What a boon to security/intelligence it would be!

But then he thought of the misery that Trip must be suffering, and he felt guilty for his interest. Carefully turned the light off. No wonder his love didn't want him to know . . . Remembered something about a physiological condition wherein the afflicted men believed that their testicles would be 'sucked' in to their body cavities, and would have family hold them whilst they slept. (Then had a totally inappropriate thought about holding Trip during sleep, and could imagine the conversation when Trip woke up.

"Why are you holding me . . . there?!"

"I've always fancied a teddy bear, and I think of you as my teddy bear."

"Mal, has anybody ever told you that you were kina 'odd'?

"Constantly, Trip . . . Constantly.")

Very carefully laid back next to Trip and directed his hand down to the area in question. Tried a light touch. Felt totally normal. 'Well of course, you idiot. You were just down there!'

Felt Trip stir. Malcolm decided to take advantage of the situation and began to more vigorously stroke Trip; harder and harder both applied force and motion, with the expected result.

Trip woke up. "Ah Malcolm, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I am doing, love?" Malcolm was sure, as he could be in the dark that Trip was looking at him with that funny squint of his that said, 'Yeah, and I am the king of England!'

Malcolm continued, "Just waking up their majesties!"

"Mal, anyone ever tell you that you are kina 'odd'?"

"Constantly, Trip . . . Constantly."

Everything was 'back to normal' the next evening . . .

OOOOO

Additional A.N. – No body parts or royalty were harmed during this story. ;P!

OOOOO


End file.
